


Apples and Trees

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apples don't fall very far from their trees.  The child raised by the team would have some very interesting talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples and Trees

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts blue and influence.

  
When he was five, Aunt Parker got him his first lock picking set. She raced him, laughing, pleased and happy, when he finally beat her best time.

When he was ten, Uncle Alec bowed and said, "We are not worthy!" when he hacked into the CIA database.

When he was fifteen, he took down the linebacker bully that was three times his size. Dad had smirked and knuckled his hair, making him laugh and squirm uselessly. Yeah, like he was even remotely going to be able to get away from his Dad's grip. But then again, he didn't try too hard.

When he was eighteen and had won the lead in the school play, Mama was in the front row, clapping and smiling with tears in her eyes. She brought him flowers and left lipstick on his cheeks after his third encore bow.

When he was twenty-one and discovered that some chemistry students was cooking up meth in one of the university labs and was selling it to the elementary school kids down the street, he arranged to have them busted with pounds and pounds of the shit.

When his Pop heard that not a trace of the meth heads' money could be found, he simply smiled fondly, clapped him on the back and said, "Welcome to the family business, son."

The End


End file.
